Close Proximity
by Numbuh 212
Summary: 50 sentences about our favorite bookworm, Inez. References to MattxInez and SliderxInez.


I do not own Cyberchase

Close Proximity 

1. Dozen

Everyone said that bad things came in threes, but she was convinced that in Cyberspace, at least, they came by the dozen

2. Flatter

No matter how many compliments he showered her with, she refused to overlook the fact that he had forgotten her birthday _three years in a row_.

3. Angle

Later, when the kids in her math class said that she _must_ be cheating to know so much about math, she just smiled a small, secret smile and remembered a far-off world with strange inhabitants that only she and two other people on earth knew about.

4. Take

Despite all her intentions of being an upstanding citizen, a small thrill of excitement always ran through her when they had to commandeer a vehicle to help Motherboard.

5. Need

Cyberspace needed her, it was true – but more than that, _he_ needed her, and that was enough.

6. Blush

She didn't blush often, but somehow being around him made it happen much more, and of course, _everyone_ noticed.

7. Word

She knew that they hated when she used big words, but she couldn't help it, any more than Matt could help making bad jokes or Jackie could help complaining about bugs and other icky things; it was a part of her.

8. Apathy

She stared blankly down at Matt, who wasn't moving, and would never move, and as Hacker came towards her, she realized that she just didn't care anymore.

9. Peculiar

She doesn't know why everyone always looks at her like that; it's perfectly normal for someone to stand on her head . . . isn't it?

10. Longing

"Nezzie," he says again, and the longing in his voice makes her wince; "Don't _call_ me that," she says sadly, turning away from him for the last time.

11. Rival

She sees the way Matt glares at Slider when he thinks she's not looking, and so the next time Matt calls her Nezzie, she grimaces, but doesn't say anything.

12. Style

Jackie always tried to get her to wear cooler clothes: "You could look so fabulous, Inez"; but she was comfortable and happy in her jeans and sweaters and t-shirts, and she saw no reason to change.

13. Fit

"Yes, Jackie, it's just perfect," she said into the phone, glancing down at the sleeves hanging to her knees and the leg fabric puddling at her ankles – it wasn't Jackie's fault that her first project was for a midget like her.

14. Even

She smiled down at Slider, holding his hand tightly as he dangled off the bridge; "Now we're even."

15. Serenity

It was whenever he was with her.

16. Lead

"Come on, you guys," she calls as she pushes her way through the thick forest, enjoying the brief feeling of being in charge, though she knows they'll complain later about her bossiness.

17. Stress

She would sometimes wonder if it was worth the pressure of always being the sensible one; then Matt would get himself into trouble, and she knew she would never really get tired of it.

18. White

Every single drop of blood drained from her face, and as she watched Slider spiral toward the center of the black hole, she couldn't do anything but whisper "No."

19. End

She would never _tell_ anybody, but a small part of her hopes that Hacker will never be completely defeated, because it would mean the end of their adventures.

20. Snow

It is there, watching the tears of the penguin fall along with the ever-present snowflakes, that she realizes just how amazingly diverse Cyberspace is, and just how much about it she will never understand.

21. Bizarre

Even after all the strange things she had seen in Cyberspace, the sight of her hand in his still struck her as completely and utterly bizarre.

22. Window

"_Mi abuela_ always says, 'whenever a door closes, a window opens,'" she said, trying to be helpful, but her companions groaned and said that it would be much more helpful if she would stop quoting and help them find a way out.

23. Buffer

She didn't like having to be peacemaker when Jackie and Matt fought, but she guessed she could do it; after all, Jackie had to do it just as often.

24. Full

She had no idea that Digit was such a good cook, and she could have sworn that she had no more room in her stomach, but then he brought out dessert and she discovered that she wasn't completely full after all.

25. Average

When she protests that the average height of a full-grown woman is five-foot-six, and so she is clearly abnormal, Matt just kisses her gently and says that he loves all four feet and eleven inches of her just the way it is.

26. Passion

When her English teacher suggested that her passion for words might mean she was god at writing, she grinned and said that she might as well do something more constructive with it than drive her friends crazy.

27. Rest

They lie on the grass, looking at the clouds, and she's grateful to let go all the worry over saving anybody and just _be_.

28. Culture

"When in Rome," she said, shrugging and settling the large, fluffy wig on her head.

29. Mystic

She'd never met a medium before, but if they were all as unhelpful as Manny, then it was a wonder anyone listened to them about anything.

30. Stranded

As Hacker sailed away, even though they were basically doomed, even though he was about to take over all of Cyberspace and there was nothing they could do to stop him, she had the fleeting thought that there was no one she would rather be stranded with.

31. Grave

Sometimes, in the middle of a sentence, he would trail off and gaze into the distance, and the grave expression on his face made her heart ache for the years he had missed with his father.

32. Blue

She couldn't figure out why she was feeling so mopey, until she realized that there hadn't been a call from Motherboard in over two weeks.

33. Repent

She gritted her teeth as she bounced up and down on the giant frog; she _knew_ that Hacker was up to no good when he claimed to have repented.

34. Wing

She never brought it up – she didn't want to offend – but if did seem rather silly, not to mention inconvenient, to be a bird who couldn't fly without a propeller.

35. Drip

Though the clink of rubies through their improvised clock told her that they didn't have much time, she couldn't help but admire the ancient carvings as they raced through the hallways.

36. Luminous

When Archimedes threw the switch, she gazed up at all the twinkling lights, and heard the people singing, and she knew that she would do whatever it took to keep this world safe.

37. Spoon

She slid onto the stool, and was slightly offended that he had already ordered his ice cream (after all, she was only five minutes late) until she saw a second spoon sitting next to his banana split; she rolled her eyes, but secretly she was touched by the sweetly old-fashioned gesture.

38. Past

For all that she sees them almost every day, she realizes that she knows almost nothing about Matt and Jackie's lives before she met them, and she resolves to bring up the subject . . . another time, when they're not busy running for their lives.

39. Deceive

"You drove last time," she says, and the look of adorable confusion on his face before it changes into indignation and playful anger, is worth the small knot in her stomach that comes form lying to him, however trivially.

40. Least

It struck her as rather odd that despite the reputation being a teenager always got, high school was the _least_ of her problems.

41. Prestige

After a while, the names Matt, Jackie, and even Inez began to carry quite a bit of weight, and she never really got over the brief look of awe in people's eyes when they met her and her friends.

42. Front

As she lines up for another stupid school photo, she tries to sneak up to the back row, frowning and muttering under her breath when the teachers call her back down to stand in the front row with the other short kids.

43. Language

She sometimes wondered how it was that, with all the hundreds of languages on earth alone, everyone in Cyberspace spoke English, but, even for her, there were some things she just didn't bring up; besides, the others already thought she was weird enough.

44. Gear

After a couple of close calls, she began keeping a few of her own necessities in her pockets – after all, she couldn't expect Matt and Digit to think of everything.

45. Sparkle

She stepped out of the portal, and was momentarily overwhelmed by the lights and music; but everything seemed to fade slightly when she learned that she was here to find her missing friend.

46. Answer

Yes, she thinks, she always knows the answer, but what good is that when you don't know the question?

47. Spirit

She loudly voiced her skepticism when Digit claimed the house was haunted, which only made it more embarrassing later when a door's creaking caused her to shriek and jump into Matt's arms.

48. Return

Even after five years, everything still looked disturbingly the same, only reminding her just how much she had changed.

49. Flash

There was a sudden bright flash of light, and all she had time to think before everything vanished was, _Darnit, I'm going to miss my grandmother's visit._

50. Clasp

As Hacker came bearing down on them, she held his hand tightly and didn't let go; whatever would happen next, they would face it together.

The End

A/N: So, my first 50 Sentences and my first Cyberchase fic. I'm really proud of this one, and so excited about doing more 50 Sentences. They're so much fun!

Reviews welcome and concrit greatly appreciated!

Numbuh 212


End file.
